


To You, I Depart

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tadase leaves Amu's house, Amu runs after him to apologize to him. By not finding him, she becomes depressed to the point that she gives up on the guardians. Until later, when she tries to end her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To You, I Depart

A/N-My second one shot. The episode 77 really got me bad with an idea. Thank you to my beta reader named DarknessFlameWolf for beta reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. However I do own this plot line.

Warning: Suicide tried but not succeeded.

….

"I hurt him."

"Never in my life have I hurt someone that deeply…"Amu thought as tear slid down her white cheek. "What do I do?"

That happened over three weeks ago. At first the guardians were nice to her, but once she explained about Ikuto living in her house and how he was sick, they kept their distance. Tadase hadn't even come to school since then.

Amu was slowly wasting away. She missed Tadase. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. When he didn't come to school, Amu fell into a deep depression. Even Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko and Kukai couldn't get her out of it.

"Amu-chan…" Rima started.

Amu looked through the glass isolating the royal garden. Amu was thinking about the many problems she was facing. Her charas went back into eggs. Her parents were concerned by her sudden change in personality. Ami didn't even want to be near her anymore.

Her friends were slowly turning their backs on her. Amu dwelled on her thoughts. If she wasn't alive then they would be happy and Tadase would heal. Amu looked at her friends as Yaya shook her arm.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Amu, it has been three weeks since Tadase and you had a falling out…."

"A falling out…is that what they called it now. Nagihiko, it wasn't a falling out. Never mind. I'm going home," Amu told them as she got up and walked out of the royal garden.

Nagihiko looked down after Amu left the royal garden; he sighed and got up. He was going to talk to Tadase. He had had enough of this unhappiness.

"Bye, Rima. Yaya." Nagihiko told them. He walked out and into the school grounds. He sighed once more as he walked towards the gates.

Nagihiko slowly walked towards Tadase's house where he lived with his grandmother. When Nagihiko got there, he knocked on the door. He could hear moving within as the door opened, revealing a puffy-eyed Tadase.

"I don't know who is stupider," he teased out. Tadase looked at him silently.

"You need something, Fujisaki-kun?" he questioned with a sniff.

"The rest of the guardians have had enough of both Amu and you. Tadase, be a man and talk to Amu. Seriously, Amu is not doing so well either. I know she hurt you, but she wanted to apologize to you the day after. It has been three weeks now. Please, come back to school," Nagihiko told him.

Tadase looked at him and could see he was trying to bring them back together, but for some reason, he felt Nagihiko was keeping something from him.

"What else?" he asked. "Fine, I will go to school, but this doesn't mean that I will to be nice to Hinamori-san."

"Amu's chara went back into egg form. Her personality also has changed. She is gloomy most of the time and writes a lot in a black notebook. She won't let anyone see it. She won't even talk to Rima anymore," Nagihiko stated.

Good, let her feel some pain.

Tadase's eyes widened as he wondered where that voice came from. "Thank you, Fujisaki-kun."

Nagihiko nodded his head and went home. He had given Tadase the down low on the guardians and Amu, but he was still worried about them both. Will they be friends again or will Tadase hate Amu and would Amu's depression start to eat at her life? So many questions to answer and Nagihiko would find them all.

….Amu…

Amu looked at her last letter before glancing at her eggs. Her plan was going well. She stumbled onto her bed and fell asleep. Morning came and Amu woke up and brushed her teeth and hair. She dressed and placed her four eggs into her bag with the letters. She placed her cape into a different bag. She didn't deserve to be a guardian anymore. She needed to get to school and plant all her items and letters in the royal garden and return home.

She made her way to school and arrived before her friends. She walked into the garden and placed her red royal cape onto the table with her four eggs. She then left the letters; she wrote one for each of them.

Then she headed towards the gates again. Amu had thought about killing herself long and hard over the past week. It was the only way for Tadase and her to receive peace and heal. She had cried over it, but it was the only way to get this hurt feeling away from her.

Tadase would be more happy if she was dead anyway. She had hurt his feelings by keeping his long-time enemy within her house, her room and her bed. That was hurting her the most and his look of betrayal when he found out…

Amu made it back home and ambled into her room. She lay down onto her bed as she truly rethought about her plan once again.

She remembered Tadase's face and words. His broken heart shattered in front of her; Amu knew she would need to go through with her plan. Maybe Tadase could find someone better to love than her.

…School…..

Tadase looked at Amu's empty seat and wondered where she was…he shook his head and recalled her betrayal about having Ikuto in her house and bedroom. Rima looked at Tadase and sighed then glanced at Amu's desk.

Even the teacher was shocked to see Amu absent. Slowly, the school day was over. As the guardians went into the royal garden, they found Amu's eggs, cape and the box that Tadase, Yaya, Nadeshiko and Kukai had given her to hold her eggs. They sat down and noticed four letters with their names on it.

Rima opened hers and looked at it.

Dear Rima,

Sorry for ignoring you. You are my best friend. Keep doing your gags to the guardians. Rima, sorry for not telling you about Ikuto and everything. But I feel that my life is wasting away after I hurt Tadase, whom I truly love. For him to heal…I will not be coming to school anymore as this is my final goodbye. Please, don't try to find me or stop me.

Amu

P.S. Go after Nagihiko; I can tell you like him. Promise me that you won't fall into a depression, like me.

Rima looked up and had tears in her eyes. She glanced at everyone while they read theirs.

Dear Yaya,

Sorry for ignoring you. You are one of my best friends. Yaya, please keep Rima happy for me. Also, being an older sister has it perks; please take care of your brother. He needs you. Yaya, sorry for not telling you about Ikuto and everything. But I feel that my life is wasting away after I hurt Tadase, whom I truly love. For him to heal…I will not be coming to school anymore as this is my final goodbye. Please, don't try to find me or stop me.

Amu

P.S. Help them all.

Yaya fell to the floor as she cried out, "No, Amu-tan!"

Dear Nagihiko,

Nagihiko, thank you for your advice. I am also sorry for not confiding to you about Ikuto. Sorry for ignoring you. Also, I know that you are Nadeshiko. I found out two weeks ago when you and Kukai were talking about Tadase and me. Why didn't you tell me? I was sad about it at first, but you were thinking that I wouldn't accept you. You were wrong. Nagi, you will always be my best friend, whether you dress like a girl or a boy. But I feel that my life is wasting away after I hurt Tadase, whom I truly love. For him to heal…I will not be coming to school anymore as this is my final goodbye. Please, don't try to find me or stop me.

Amu

P.S. Thanks for being my first true friend.

Nagihiko gasped at his letter and placed it down as he glanced at a crying Rima and Yaya.

Dear Tadase-kun,

I know that I would be the last person you would ever want to talk to again. Tadase-kun, I'm so sorry about what happened and sorry for hurting your feelings. I wanted to tell you, but every time I opened my mouth, I got scared. Sorry isn't enough, Tadase-kun, but I'm truly remorseful for hurting you like that. If I could turn back time, I would, but I can't.

Tadase-kun, you will not be seeing me anymore. I truly wish that you have a nice life and find someone that will love you. I truly love you but my indecision led to this. By the time, you read this, I will be gone.

Amu

P.S. I truly love you still. Goodbye, Tadase-kun.

Tadase looked up and nodded his head; he stormed out of the garden with the rest following him. They needed to stop Amu.

….Amu…..

Amu looked at the time and got up, taking the knife with her. She purposefully wrote a letter to her parents and soon left the house. She would finish this near the bridge. Once she arrived, she made her way underneath it to keep people from seeing her.

Amu started to cry as she whispered a prayer first. She then took the knife and slid it twice over her right wrist and then repeated the motion onto her left wrist. She could feel her life fluid rush out of her.

She wavered a bit, her knees buckling. She knew she would soon be free from her pain and the pain that hurt Tadase.

…Tadase…..

After they passed the school gates, they split up and raced towards places that Amu would be in. Their minds were on her letters. Tadase took the route towards her house, hoping to stop her from killing herself.

He couldn't believe that she would do that—over a misunderstanding. He knew what happened because Ikuto came over to his house after Nagihiko. Even Ikuto could tell that something was wrong with her.

He had to save her, and tell her that he still loves her before it is too late. He could feel tears falling down from his face. He ran faster than ever before in his life.

He made it onto the bridge as he got to the other side as he turned down towards Amu's way. He heard Kiseki shouting at him to go faster when he felt something tugging at him to stop. He paused and wondered what was going on. He turned to face the bridge.

With a flash of pink hair blowing into the wind, he saw Amu sitting and leaning onto the bridge side. He could tell she was deathly pale. His heart stopped as he raced down, calling out her name.

"Amu-chan!" He yelled as he got to her. He looked at her face and examined her bloody wrists. He needed to stop the bleeding.

Without thinking, he took off the coat to his uniform along with his white shirt and ripped strips out of the fabric, he cleaned the cuts from the old blood but new blood seeped out, Tadase muttered to him," Please don't dead, Amu-chan."

He finished with one side as he started on the other side; he cleaned it before tightly bandaging it up. After Tadase was done, he slipped on his coat and buttoned it up. He took out his cell phone and called Nagihiko, telling him he had found her, and that he didn't know if she would be okay. He asked Nagihiko to tell the others.

After he hung up, he called the police and told them where they were and what happened. He stayed on the line until he heard sirens. Then he called Amu's parents, her mother answered the phone and sounded worried.

She asked if he had seen Amu. He hesitantly told her that Amu tried to kill herself and that he saved her, and they were on their way to the hospital. He could hear her mother crying and that they would be on their way.

He hung up and looked at Amu who was being loaded into the ambulance as he got into the back with her. The female with him asked Tadase questions about Amu.

He didn't tell her much. Tadase was only looking at Amu; he almost lost her. Just because of Ikuto. No, he will never tell her go again, he would need to be there for Amu. He wasn't mad at her; he understood why she didn't tell him. But it still hurt that she didn't think he was trustworthy.

Once they got to the hospital, Tadase gave his grandmother a call and told her Amu was in the hospital and that he would be coming home late. Then he called Nagihiko to see where they were. To his surprise, it was Kukai that answered and yelled at him for not getting out of his house to stop Amu. He also felt it was his fault.

He told them where Amu was and they were welcome to visit tomorrow or tonight. He hung up and greeted Amu's parents and went into the hospital with them.

….Two weeks later…..

It has been two weeks since Amu tried to kill herself. Tadase was at the hospital every day after school. He hoped he would be the one that Amu-chan would wake up to. He never gave up on her. Until today.

Tadase walked into the room and placed fresh flowers near Amu's bed as he glanced at her face. She looked better, and she was her same color before…Tadase didn't think about it anymore. He sat down and looked at Amu-chan again; he took her hand and patted it like always.

"Please, Amu-chan. Come back to me," he whimpered out in pain. His heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

His tears came as he stood over her still form. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her lips, thinking like sleeping beauty or something would wake her up. He pulled back and closed his eyes.

Amu eyes moved as she opened them sluggishly. She remembered everything as she glanced up at Tadase. Somewhere within her mind, Amu heard his voice, and felt his kiss.

"Tadase-kun?" Amu whispered, her throat dry.

Tadase opened his eyes and looked at Amu's golden orbs. He smiled at her as he pulled her up and gave her a hug.

"Please never try that again, Amu-chan. I'm sorry for not letting you explain. I love you," Tadase replied.

Amu smiled and yawned out a bit. She smiled at Tadase. "I love you too."

Tadase and Amu leaned into each other and gave a small sincere kiss on the lips.

A/N- I hope you like it and all. Thank you for reading. Sequel or not?


End file.
